1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a heat exchange wall, and more particularly relates to a structure of a heat exchange wall which is suitable for cooling a combustor of a gas turbine, and a flying body with a gas turbine engine in which provided with the heat exchange wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine contains a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for combusting fuel using the air compressed by the compressor and generating combustion gas of a high temperature, and a turbine for obtaining a driving force through the expansion of the combustion gas from the combustor. In order to improve a thermal efficiency of the gas turbine, a combustor has been developed for combusting the fuel at a higher temperature. Also, the temperature rise in the combustion gas leads to the increase in NOx generated in the combustor. In order to decrease the load on the environment exerted by the gas turbine, it is necessary to reduce an exhaust amount of NOx. Therefore, a cooling device with excellent cooling efficiency is desired to cool the combustor.
In the gas turbine in which the temperature of the combustion gas is higher, a turbine blade requires a higher heat resistance. In order that the turbine blade has the higher heat resistance, a cooling structure is known in which a flow path is formed inside the gas turbine blade to flow cooling medium such as air and the like, so that the gas turbine blade is cooled from inside.
A gas turbine is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-88252A). In the gas turbine of this conventional example contains liners. A combustion chamber is formed in a space surrounded by the liners. The gas turbine of this conventional example contains an outer wall located on an outer circumferential side of the liners, and an air flow path, which is formed in a gap between the liner and the outer wall, to introduce the air compressed by a compressor into the combusting chamber. In the conventional gas turbine, a rib is formed on the outer circumferential surface of the liners as a convex portion extending in the circumference direction and fins are formed as convex portions extending in a longitudinal direction and having a height higher than the rib.
Also, another gas turbine combustor of a premixed lean combustion type is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 10-82527). The gas turbine combustor contains a cylindrical combustor liner, inside of which functions as a combusting chamber. A pilot fuel nozzle is provided at the upstream end of the combustor liner to supply fuel into the combusting chamber. A premixing duct is provided on the downstream side of the pilot fuel nozzle and connected to the circumferential wall of the combustor liner to supply the premixed fuel of fuel and air. A tail tube is connected to the downstream end of the combustor liner to introduce the combustion gas into the turbine side. The gas turbine combustor is further composed of an air flow path for introducing the fuel and air into the premixing duct. A fuel blowing portion of the pilot fuel nozzle is formed as an annular space, and a flow sleeve is provided on the outer circumferential side of the combustion liner. The fuel and air are sent from the downstream side of the combustor liner to the upstream side within the air flow path, so that the fuel and air are used as cooling air for the combustor liner. A rib-shaped fin is provided on the outer circumferential surface of the combustor liner facing the annular space as a turbulence generating device for the cooling air to cross a combustor liner axis direction.
In addition, a blade cooling structure for a gas turbine is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2002-129903A). In the conventional blade cooling structure for the gas turbine, fuel is sprayed from a fuel nozzle within a combusting liner and is combusted in the gas turbine using compressed air supplied from a compressor. The combustion gas is introduced into a dynamic blade through a stator blade to obtain a power. A part of the compressed air is introduced as cooling air into the stator blade and/or the dynamic blade so as to cool the stator blade and/or the dynamic blade. It is supposed that a direction to connect a front edge and a rear edge is a blade width direction, a direction to connect a blade edge on an opposite axis center side and an axis center side edge perpendicularly to the blade width direction is a blade length direction, and a direction to connect a back side and a body side is a blade thickness direction. In this case, one or more thermal wall members are provided inside the blades to extend in the blade length direction and to connect back members and body members. A cooling air path is formed for the cooling air to be sent through it in the blade length direction. A plurality of protrusions protrude towards the center in the blade thickness direction from at least one of the inner surface of the back member and the inner surface of the body member and are arranged substantially parallel to and separated from each other in the blade length direction while being inclined and extended on the upstream side of the cooling air flow towards the orientations opposite to each other from both of the pair of separation wall members of the cooling air path. The protrusions have the two kinds of the long protrusion whose length in the blade width direction exceeds the half of the cooling air path and the short protrusion whose length of the blade width direction is less than the half of the cooling air path. The long protrusion is arranged on the side of one of the pair of the separation wall members, and the protrusion extending from the other side at the same blade length position is the short protrusion. The long and short protrusions on the sides of the respective separation wall members are alternately arranged in the blade length direction.
Also, a combustor liner for a gas turbine engine is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Showa 56-168038). In this conventional example, the combustor liner is composed of a cylindrical liner outer wall and segmented liner inner walls. The liner outer walls define a combustion zone. The liner inner walls are coaxially arranged apart from each other in an axis direction and define inner wall of the combustion zone. Also, a wall section contains protrusion toward the liner outer wall in a longitudinal direction to a position near to the liner outer wall. The wall section defines a longitudinal direction path having open ends together with the inside of the liner outer wall. The combustor liner is further composed of an inlet to introduce cooling air from the combustor to the longitudinal direction path such that a part of the cooling air flows in a direction opposite to a flow of combustion product and the other part of the cooling air flows in parallel to the flow of combustion product. The combustor liner is further composed of a supporting section to support the liner inner walls in a floating state such that the liner inner walls can move coaxially to the liner outer wall for suppressing thermal stress generated during the combustion to a minimum.